Still waters run deep
by Sandy1983
Summary: AU. Damon is a college stud that likes to screw anything in a skirt. Elena is a stuffy college librarian. What happens when these two meet? Written as a one shot


**This was written for my friend Laynaa, who had this fantasy about a hot student and a librarian. She told me about it and I promised her I'd write it. I hope I did okay. It is very blatant. I'm more used to writing smut with a build up, but this is full blown getting down to DEx right away! Let me know your thoughts. I'm going to hide under my bed now!**

**Still waters run deep**

Damon Salvatore was not one to be caught dead at the college library. In fact, he had never even been in a library. So why was he here now? The sad fact was that he was failing a class. Embarrassingly enough, his father had torn into him about spending more time being the college stud and fucking anything in a skirt, than paying attention to finishing college. Giuseppe Salvatore paid his tuition, so what Giuseppe wanted, Giuseppe got.

Damon pushed the library doors open, taking off his black sunglasses and looking around. Exactly how he had pictured it. Endless rows of bookcases, reading tables and "quiet" signs. Ergo, boring! Even the people that worked here were boring. A man in his forties walked past him, wearing glasses, perfectly coiffed hair and was walking as if he had an enormous stick shoved up his ass.

This was not his scene and definitely not his crowd! Okay, he would just grab the book he needed and then get the hell out of this place! But where to begin? He checked his notes on what title he was looking for. It was supposed to be a management book.

Damon had enrolled in Virginia Commonwealth Business School. His father was all for it, because he wanted him to take over the family company one day. That was the sole reason he had paid for his college. Salvatore enterprises needed him. Damon still wasn't sure if he wanted to go in this direction. But since he didn't have other plans for his future, he might as well give this a try.

He found himself lost in the stacks. There were too many books! There was no way he was going to find what he needed without a little help.

He looked around for an employer. But he sure as hell wasn't going to ask the man with that stick up his ass!

It was then that he caught sight of her. He only saw her back at first. She was wearing god awful clothes; a plain grey skirt and a white blouse. On top of that her hair was in a bun! Damon almost gasped at that. Who the hell still wore buns these days?

He didn't think much of her, until she turned around.

Her face was incredibly beautiful. She had big brown eyes and pouty lips that begged to be nibbled on. Why would a beautiful creature like that dress herself up as a spinster?

Damon would just bet that underneath those unfortunate clothes hid a spectacular body!

He casually walked up to her.

"Hello there. Would you mind helping me? I'm in need of a book that I can't seem to find," he started off.

"Sure. What book do you.."

Her words seemed to get caught in her throat as she looked up at him.

Damon smirked as he noticed her beginning to blush. O yeah, he always had that affect on women. He knew he was good looking.

"Eh, sorry. What book do you need?" she composed herself.

Damon looked down at his notes.

"Reengineering the Corporation by Michael Hammer."

The beautiful girl nodded and indicated that she follow him.

She led him towards the back of the library; a quiet corner where nobody would spot them. Damon found it perfect. Because there was no way he was walking out of here without having a little taste of her!

Damon watched her as she stood on her tiptoes to reach for the book. He loved the way her blouse tightened around her breasts with her movement. They weren't big, but he would bet that they would fit into the palms of his hands just perfectly!

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the book.

He leaned in close to her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered seductively, making sure that their fingers brushed against each other as he took the book from her.

It had its effect on her. She bit her lip and looked down, blushing profusely.

Damon loved the fact that she was so shy. Still waters usually ran very deep. He hoped that that was the case with her too. He hoped that underneath that demure posture hid a wild beast, ready to break free.

The thought of her letting loose with him caused a stirring in his pants. He felt his cock beginning to push at the zipper of his jeans, wanting to be released.

He had to have her!

She had been leaning against some books. They seemed to come loose suddenly, tumbling down on the other side of the bookcase. Her eyes widened at her mistake and she flew towards the fallen stack.

"Elena? Everything okay there?" the stuffy librarian called out to her.

"Yes, Hamilton! I just dropped some books. I'm recollecting them as we speak," she answered.

Damon walked over to help her. She was bent over deliciously, her ass sticking high up in the air.

He leaned down to collect a book just as she wanted to get up, causing her rear to collide with his erection. Damon couldn't help himself. He let out a moan.

Damn! He had ruined things here, hadn't he? He had probably scared her off now by poking his hard on in her ass!

"Sorry about that," he started, as she turned around to face him.

Her eyes dropped down towards where his pants were strained and then went back to his face. Damon found it hard to figure out what was going through her mind right now. Her face was a complete blank.

"Listen eh, thanks for the book. I'll be sure to bring it back in time," he mumbled a bit.

He was in the midst of turning around and walking away, when he realised how awkward he was behaving. This wasn't him! He had girls fawning all over him! Seducing them was like breathing air to him; easy. There was no reason to stutter!

He turned back to face her. She was still watching him.

Determination settled into him at that moment and he strode back over towards her with sure steps. He pushed her back into the secluded corner, cornered her against the far wall and crashed his lips into hers.

To his surprise she mewled at his actions. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him close. This was not something he had expected from this quiet, shy and stuffy librarian!

She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and he complied immediately, examining every corner of her mouth, before roughly massaging it to hers.

He loved the little moans that escaped her, but that stick-up-ass guy was still walking around. She needed to be quiet.

He released her lips for a second, which were now swollen and wet with his kisses, before silencing her. He put his index finger to her lips, while his other hand began its journey.

She quivered wherever he touched, her skin breaking out in goose bumps.

Damon quietly opened the buttons of her blouse, before palming a breast. Just as he expected; it fit his hand perfectly! He gently massaged the globe, making Elena's head fall back against the wall. Her mouth opened in a silent 'O'.

He pushed the material of her lacy white bra aside and latched onto her nipple with his mouth, sucking in earnest.

He still had his finger pressed up against her lips. She took advantage of that fact and sucked it into her mouth.

Damon couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard. Sure, he had fucked plenty of girls. But this one.. This amazing, shy, silent and sweet girl turned him on all the more. Maybe it was because she was so different. The ones he usually hooked up with seemed a little slutty. He was infatuated with her innocence.

He released her nipple with a loud plop before moving lower. He licked at her belly before stopping at the waistline of her horrible skirt. This thing needed to come off and be burned. She had no business wearing such a thing!

He unzipped the skirt at the back and slid it down across her thighs. Her legs were to die for! He couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around his waist. But first things first.

"Open your legs, baby. And give me back my finger. I'm going to need it," he chuckled.

Elena looked down at him before releasing his finger from the hot cavern of her mouth. He missed the heat of hit immediately, but soon his digit would find another heat to be buried in.

Elena spread her legs, waiting for what he would do.

"Remember to stay quiet," he whispered to her.

He zoned in on her mound, leaning forward to breathe in her arousal. It was intoxicating. She smelled so good!

He could see the wetness pooling her panties. He couldn't contain himself anymore; he gave her clothed pussy a long, hard lick.

Her hips bucked forward and she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him in to where she wanted him the most. And he wanted to be there too. He wanted to lick every inch of that sweet little mound of hers!

He placed soft, lingering kisses around the area of her clit, before finally pulling down her panties. He wanted to see her. And what a sight it was! She was neatly trimmed and he could see how swollen her clit was. Her juices were coating her.

"Please," he could hear her whispering above him.

Damon looked up to see her looking down at what he was doing. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming out. It was a hot sight!

He leaned forward to give her what she wanted. He kissed and licked up her juices, almost moaning at the taste of her. Meanwhile, he kept his eyes locked on her. He wanted to see her reactions to his ministrations.

"Open your eyes, Elena," he told her, leaning back from her pussy to catch her attention.

She watched him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Keep looking," he instructed.

He locked their eyes, before slowly sliding his finger inside of her, all the way up to his knuckle. Her inner muscles clenched his digit immediately, seeking completion.

"Watch me," he said.

He licked around the area of her clit, never quite zoning in on the bundle of nerves. His finger picked up a nice pace, sliding in and out of her.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, almost pulling on it in despair and she began to roll her hips in earnest. They were still watching each other. Damon felt like touching himself with how hot this was!

"Elena?" stuffy guy's voice interrupted them suddenly.

Both tensed, not wanting to get caught.

"Yeah?" Elena almost moaned above Damon.

"How is it going with those books?"

Damon watched Elena close her eyes for a second, licking her lips in complete and utter arousal. She was so beautiful when she was turned on! He paused his administrations so she could answer.

"Elena?"

Elena yanked Damon's head back to where she needed him, rolling her womanhood back into his mouth. Damon happily complied, tapping her clit with his tongue.

"I'm fine, Hamilton! I.. Aaahh.. I'm still reorganising some.. Oh.. stuff here!" she managed to get out.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," stuffy ass replied back.

Damon chuckled, causing vibrations on her clit. O, she definitely needed something. But it wasn't from stuffy ass!

He finally relented on Elena. He slid two fingers inside of her passage, plunging them in and out of her. He latched on to her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Hard.

She came like a firecracker, coating his fingers with her juices and riding his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Damn, this girl was hot!

"That was.. Wow," she breathed, once she came down from her high.

Damon grinned, wiping her juices from his chin.

"You think so, huh?"

Elena nodded, before attacking him again with her mouth. She kissed him hard, while in the meantime her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans.

It turned Damon on immensely, knowing that she could probably taste herself on his lips. But she didn't seem to care. Her tongue roved his mouth, letting out breathy little moans. She pushed him up against a bookcase and finally managed to get his dick out.

Damon's head fell back on one of the shelves as she began to stroke him in earnest.

"You're so big," she whispered.

Damon laughed a bit. He never thought he was little. He just wondered how many guys she had had to compare him with. She seemed so innocent. But she wasn't being innocent right now!

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw her dropping to her knees in front of him. Before he had time to think, she had wrapped her pouty little lips around his girth.

"Unghhh," he groaned.

Shit, that felt good! Was this really happening? Was his innocent librarian giving him a blowjob?

She licked around the head, before sliding down and taking him all the way into her mouth.

"Fuck yes!"

Elena released him and stared up at him sternly.

"This is a quiet zone. I don't want to hear any sound coming from you!"

Damon couldn't even contemplate what was happening. She was turning all of his fantasies into a dream come true. She was getting him off and telling him off at the same time!

She pumped him in her mouth, sucking in earnest. He watched her cheeks hollow with the effort. He loved watching her. The fact that she was wearing that bun while sucking him off turned him on all the more. When had a bun ever turned him on!

He had to close his eyes for a second as she licked the underside of him, tracing the vein there. The visual was too stimulating.

Meanwhile, her hands cupped his ball sack, rolling it in her hand.

Damn, if she kept this up he was going to come down her throat. And he didn't want that. He wanted to come while buried deep inside of her pussy!

"Elena, stop!" he groaned out loud.

Elena released him with a plop and stared up at him in confusion. Insecurity was evident in her eyes.

"Am I not.. Am I not doing it right?" she whispered.

Damon wanted to hug her! She was so sweet!

"Baby, I was seconds away from spilling down your throat, that's how right you were doing it! But I need to be inside of you first," he explained.

Elena's face brightened at that.

He pulled her up and spotted a reading table a few feet away from them. Perfect. He wanted to bend her over that one! Luckily, no one was around. Stuffy guy was still at the front of the library. No one would be the wiser.

"Put your hands on the table," he instructed her once they reached it.

Elena did as she was told.

Damon was in love with her silhouette right now. Her breasts were hanging deliciously from her body, peeking out from under the blouse she was still wearing. She had her legs spread and her ass was sticking out for him. She was his for the taking.

He didn't waste time. He stepped behind her and took himself in his hand. He then guided it towards her vagina, coating himself in her juices first.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered in her ear, as he leaned over her frame.

Elena nodded eagerly.

"Yes," she breathed.

She was so wet, it took next to nothing to slide himself deep inside of her. She seemed to swallow him whole. His eyes nearly crossed at the sensation of her inner muscles gripping him tightly.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

Elena moaned underneath him, all warnings about staying quiet forgotten by both.

"Elena?" stuffy guy called, as if on cue.

Damon wanted to roll his eyes at this fucker! Did she have to work with that man all day? He felt sorry for her. He couldn't even stand the man after a few minutes!

"Yes, Hamilton?" Elena answered.

She choked as Damon thrust forward hard, rattling the table a bit.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you moaning. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Damon seriously wanted to laugh his head off! The words this guy was choosing were so funny! No, Elena wasn't coming DOWN with something. But she was coming, all right! In just a few minutes. If this guy would leave them alone for a second!

Damon thrust forward again, making it hard for Elena to answer. But she tried anyway.

"I.. UNGH! I think I.. AAHH! I think I ate something that didn't agree with ME!" she almost screamed out.

Damon chuckled and grabbed onto her hips, setting a nice pace for both of them.

"Sorry to hear about that. You can take the rest of the day off if you want," stuffy guy told Elena.

Damon watched Elena grab on to the side of the table with the force of this thrusts. He was violently slamming into her now, his balls slapping her ass.

He actually found it really erotic that this guy had no idea what was going on with his precious Elena right now! He was fucking her brains out, while stuffy guy was busy stacking library cards!

"There is no.. AH! No need, Hamilton. I'll be fine in…a MINUTE!" Elena groaned loudly.

She turned her head to watch Damon slamming his hips into hers.

"Yes, right there!" she told him breathlessly.

Damon couldn't hold on much longer. He could feel it burning in his loins.

He grabbed Elena's hair and undid her bun, letting her chocolate tresses flow over her back. Yes, that was more like it! Her hair was beautiful, no need to hide it.

"I'm going to come," Elena warned him.

Damon almost howled with relief. He had been very close too. But he needed her to come first.

He gave it all he got, rocking the table; it scraped across the floor with his thrusts.

"Ah yes! Harder Damon!"

Elena did have the presence of mind to keep her voice down. However, when he started pummelling his cock into her, a screech burst forward from her throat. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming the walls down.

He thrust hard a few more times and then it was over. Lightening struck and slammed into his body with such force that his seed shot out of him with a powerful explosion. It felt like an endless orgasm and he was sure that he became unconscious for a few minutes.

When he opened his eyes, Elena lay spent on the table before him. She was as boneless as he was. He carefully pulled out of her.

"That was insane! I have never done anything like this," Elena told him.

Damon chuckled.

"Did you like it?" he flirted with her.

Elena put her clothes back in place and smiled at him.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it!"

Damon felt his chest swell with pride. Yep, he loved having his ego stroked!

They quickly finished getting dressed, before Hamilton really understood what was going on in his library.

Damon grabbed the book that had been the whole reason why he had been in here in the first place. He wanted to thank that book now! Sex with sweet Elena had been amazing!

"Be sure to hand in that book on time. I'm going to need you back here in a week," Elena told him, putting her hair back in that bun.

Damon grinned at her.

"Oh, I'm going to be back here in a week! And the week after that. And the week after that."

"A library lover now, are you?" Elena joked.

"Libraries are great!"

Elena walked with him towards the front door. They both spied Hamilton, sitting calmly in his office, putting books in boxes. Damon chuckled at his ignorance.

"See you next week," Elena said casually.

Damon winked at her.

"Yes, you will…"

**Please review!**

**Twitter: Sandy1983b**


End file.
